La salle, la chambre, la demande
by Fuyu Masao Curtis
Summary: Un texte écrit dans l'ennuie. La relation peu probable de deux élèves de Poudlard. ATTENTION yaoi sous-entendu et OOC


Dans la salle sur demande, qui avait des allures de suite de luxe, deux corps mêlaient leur goût et odeur. C'était chaud, étouffant, c'était la luxure même. Le sexe sans sentiment, mais c'était bon. Encore une fois ils s'alliaient pendant quelque instant et une fois hors de la salle chacun rejoindrait son camp. Ils se regardaient, s'embrassaient, faisaient ses gestes qui font gémir, mais ils ne s'aimaient pas. Ils devaient se haïr, parce que leur meilleur ami se haïssaient, parce que leur camp étaient opposé, parce que leur maison sont rivale. Cela faisait une heure qu'ils étaient là, la pause de midi serait bientôt finie, alors ils commençaient à se rhabiller. Une fois cela fait ils se mirent face à face, le métis passa sa main dans les cheveux roux de son amant.

-A demain Weasley.

-C'est ça, Zabini.

Et chacun partit de son côté, opposé à celui de l'autre. Ils sortirent dans des couloirs différents. Alors que Blaise se rendait tranquillement vers la salle de son prochain cours, Ron courrait vers les serres du château pour son cours de botanique. Il y arriva avec dix minutes d'avance. Le jeune Weasley pensait pouvoir souffler un peu, mais il reçut un livre de botanique particulièrement volumineux sur l'arrière du crâne.

-Ronald Weasley, on t'a cherché partout, où étais-tu passé ?

-Laisse Hermione, intervient Harry, je suis sûr qu'il avait une bonne raison de ne pas être là au diner.

-TROIS SEMAINES, Harry, ça fait trois semaines que Ron saute des repas. Ce n'est pas normal.

Puis la brune s'attarda sur la tenue de son ami, totalement froissée et mal ajustée.

-Ron, ne me dit pas que tu as sauté le diner pour…pour…

-Pour une partie de jambes en l'air ? Acheva le Potter.

Contrairement à ce qu'avaient envisagé ses amis, Ron ne rougit pas et se contenta de répondre par un simple haussement d'épaules. Alors le professeur de botanique arriva et leur ouvrit la porte de la serre, Ron passa devant Harry pour entrer et le brun remarqua un tout petit détaille qui avait échappé à Hermione, du parfum.

L'après-midi était comme tant d'autres, sans histoire, toujours les mêmes cours, trainés avec les mêmes personnes, avoir les même discutions, Ron avait été présent au repas ce qui avait soulagé Hermione et à présent il était tous les trois dans la salle commune de leur maison, chacun vaquait à ses occupations. Harry referma le livre qu'il étudiait, n'arrivant pas à se concentrer sur son contenu. Il se tourna vers son meilleur ami qui était en train de dévorer le « Quidditch à travers les âges », Harry n'avait pas envie de l'interrompre, il lisait trop rarement, mais la question qui lui trottait dans la tête était trop obsédante pour qu'il attende encore.

-Ron, dit-il sérieux, il faut que je te parle.

Le rouquin resta surpris et Hermione encore plus, aucun des deux ne comprenait pourquoi Harry ne voulait parler qu'a Ron. Hermione pensa que les garçons essayaient de l'écarter de leur mission et elle en fut blessée et Ron imagina toutes les choses qu'Harry pourrait lui reprocher. Le brun conduisit son ami jusqu'à leur dortoir, heureusement il était vide.

-Alors ? demanda Ron quelque peu intimidé.

-Ronald Weasley, réponds-moi franchement, es-tu gay ?

Les yeux de Ron s'ouvrirent comme des soucoupes et sa mâchoire subit l'effet de la gravité. Puis il éclata de rire et du s'assoir sur un des lit pour ne pas tomber par terre. Le brun se sentit offensé par l'attitude de son ami.

-Quoi ? demanda le Potter irrité.

-C'est juste que je me voyais déjà bouffer un stupefix parce que j'avais fait une connerie, mais tu me demandes juste mon orientation sexuelle, c'est à mourir de rire. En plus qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je suis gay ?

-Le parfum.

-Quel parfum ?

-Celui que tu sentais pendant la botanique, juste après ta séance de batifolage. Attend ne me coupe pas, ce n'était pas du parfum de femme.

-Et ça t'es pas venu à l'idée que c'était le mien ?

-Impossible parce que de un, tu ne mets jamais je parfum et de deux, c'est un parfum de marque qui te couterait un bras vu ton argent de poche. Donc s'il n'est pas à toi il est à l'autre et l'autre c'est un homme.

-Ok, j'avoue je préfère les hommes.

- Hien, c'est vrai ?

-Non, mais je te connais tu ne me laisseras pas partir avant que j'avoue, alors maintenant c'est fait donc je peux partir.

-Je suis sérieux Ronald.

-Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre dans le fond ?

-Le parfum que tu sentais, je l'ai déjà senti sur quelqu'un d'autre, je ne sais plus qui, mais ça veut dire que je le connais. Je veux savoir.

-Harry, je te demande les détails de ta vie sexuelle avec Ginny.

Sur cette dernière phrase, le Weasley sortit du dortoir et laissa son ami dernier lui.

Ils étaient de nouveau dans la salle sur demande, la chambre de leur envie. De leur pêcher. C'était le lendemain au soir, Ron avait demandé à son ennemi de ce voir dans des moments où le Potter ne remarquerait pas son absence. Ils étaient tous deux étendus, le métis la tête sur le torse du roux, il traçait presque amoureusement les contours du corps de son amant.

-Dit Ron.

-Hum ?

-Faut qu'on arrête, Potter se doute de quelque chose et de mon côté c'est pas mieux.

-Crois-moi Zabini, si j'étais pas accro ça ferait longtemps que ce serait fini.

-Je prends ça comme un compliment.

Il n'y pas de réponse de la part du rouquin, alors Zabini pris une de ses mains et la guida vers son entre jambes tandis qu'il se penchait pour embrasser son gentil à lui.

Les heures passaient encore et encore, pour eux c'était la dernière fois. Ils en avaient décidé d'un commun accord, ça serait dur pour eux, mais la guerre et leur valeur étaient prioritaires à leurs jeux sexuels. Peut-être après la guerre ils recommenceraient, mais pour l'instant c'était une fin qu'ils marquaient. Et avant de quitter la salle sur demande ils s'embrasaient pour la dernière fois.

Ils n'y avaient jamais eu de sentiments entre eux, mais Ron se rendit compte après quelque mois à quel point il avait besoin de la drogue que Zabini était devenu pour lui. Et même si le métis ne l'avouerait jamais l'inverse était aussi vrai. C'était bizarre, ils étaient ennemis pourtant ils avaient besoin de se satisfaire l'un de l'autre.

-Dit Ron qui c'est que tu fixes comme ça ? demanda le meilleur ami du roux.

-Ah heu...Personne, déclara Ron sur la défensive.

Quand tous les élèves furent sortis de la classe, le Potter prit son ami à part. Quand ils furent loin de toutes oreilles indiscrètes Harry plaqua son ami contre un mur, sa baguette sous le menton.

-C'était Zabini avoue, cracha le survivant.

-De quoi tu parles ? demanda Ron avec un faux air innocent.

- Oh ne joue pas à ça avec moi, ton partenaire de jeux pervers c'était Zabini ?

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ?

-Le parfum, celui que tu sentais tout le temps, c'est le sien.

-Bravo Potter, je peux aussi t'assurer que Ron ne m'a jamais rien révélé de vos plans et que je n'ai jamais rien demandé.

-RON C'EST UN ENNEMI BORDEL.

Le rouquin ignorait totalement le brun, il avait le regard rivé sur son « ex », ses yeux bruns reflétaient l'envie, il avait atteint ses limites.

-Je te croyais plus déterminer que ça Blaise.

Le roux avait utilisé le prénom de son amant que pour énerver encore plus son ami. Il avait sorti cette phrase moqueur mais le Serpentard et lui en étaient au même point, ils en avaient envie et c'était plus fort après tant d'abstinence. D'une subtile manœuvre, le rouquin se dégagea de l'étreinte d'Harry pour se mettre à la hauteur de Blaise. Une fois côte à côte ils se dirigeaient tous deux vers la salle sur demande.

-Ah au fait Harry, dis à Hermione de ne pas se faire trop d'espoir. Et pour répondre à ta question sérieusement, oui je suis gay !


End file.
